


i'm sorry baby, please puppy

by warmheartseek



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comfort No Hurt, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e11 They Did What?, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Minor Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmheartseek/pseuds/warmheartseek
Summary: ed trying to convey top energy with his speech was adorable, as if anyone capable of basic thought would believe it--so here's oswald letting ed know, he most certainly does not believe it(note: this entire scene was inspired by a nygmobs fic I read where oswald called ed "puppy" and I literally could not stop thinking about it for days and days until I decided I needed to see more of it so as soon as I find that fic again I will put their work in the notes as well because wowie!!!)and nobody can call me out for using a popular tik tok song for my title if i do it myself so there it is, yes I am a goblin





	i'm sorry baby, please puppy

“They will  _ bow _ to The Riddler and they will not get up until  _ I _ permit them to.” 

 

Oswald watched Edward growl to himself in the mirror, a bitter mixture of heaviness in his heart while being forced to watch Ed berate himself, and just a hint of amusement at his attempted ferocity. 

 

“Very good Edward, now make me believe it.” 

 

Ed looked from his reflection, teeth still bared. It was a nice touch but Oswald could see through it clear as day. 

 

“What are you talking about, Oswald?” 

 

“I’m saying you have my attention. Now give me a reason to, ‘bow to The Riddler,’ as you put it.” 

 

Oswald could see Ed’s temper flair behind his glasses, it was a dangerous game but an intriguing one all the same. Ed straightened his jacket and tugged at the hem to hide his nervous fidgeting. It felt so much like their old days back at Ed’s apartment, when Oswald would school his twitchy companion in the gentle art of proper dismemberment. Ed had wanted a mentor then and as far as Oswald was concerned despite his improvement, could certainly still use a guiding hand. 

 

“They will bow to me because they’ve seen what I’m capable of,” he spoke with less confidence than before, voice still a low grumble. 

 

Oswald nodded and stepped in front of Ed, purposefully too close. 

 

“Right, for the average citizen The Riddler is a fearsome character but,” Oswald paused, cocked his head just enough to read as teasing, “what about the people like me, do you think you’re capable of bringing someone like The Penguin to his knees?” 

 

Ed’s smile pulled tight at the corner of his mouth. Oswald was impressed, he hadn’t expected much of a push back but Ed took the taunting in stride. 

 

“I can do better than speculation, how about a demonstration?” 

 

Oswald didn’t get a moment to question before Ed’s lips were pressing harsh and hungry against his own. Confident hands pulled Oswald flush to Ed by his suit jacket, staying tangled in the fabric while he regained enough of his senses to kiss back. It stung to close his wounded eye but Oswald would be damned if he was going to let anything distract from Ed’s embrace. 

 

Oswald gasped against Ed’s mouth, his knees nearly buckling when Ed took his bottom lip gently between his teeth. The building heat in his chest and stomach were stifling, suffocating as it crept up his neck. Before he could truly enjoy the feeling of Ed’s warm, slick tongue against his own Oswald was struck with realization and came back to his thoughts with a jarring start. He put two hands on Ed’s chest and pushed hard. 

 

“That’s not fair, you were trying to trick me!” 

 

Oswald’s face was ablaze in embarrassment and fury. Ed looked shocked, whether that was from the sudden mood change or nearly being shoved to the ground, Oswald didn’t care. 

 

Ed’s surprise melted into smug self satisfaction soon enough. 

 

“If you would have given me a few more minutes I would have had you on your knees.” 

 

Oswald scoffed, “And you think you’re  _ so  _ far above carnal instinct?” 

 

“Pretty much, yeah.” 

 

Ed’s haughty self assurance was only fueling the fire in Oswald’s chest, but he wasn’t going to win by wearing his heart on his sleeve. Edward Nygma thrived off reaction, he would practically wither away without being able to cause some kind of dramatic scene or another. Oswald steeled himself, relaxed his shoulders and stepped up to Ed with his chin held high. 

 

“Do you know what I think?” 

 

An eye roll from Ed.

 

“Enlighten me.”   
  
“I think there’s still a little bit of that shy, awkward little GCPD employee left in you, Ed. That ‘yes sir’, ‘no sir’, ‘thank you sir’, still buried deep and desperate to please.” 

 

Oswald could see it now, the cracking facade, a fine layer of truth buried beneath Ed’s hardened expression. Like the act of spider-webbing bulletproof glass, hard to achieve but certainly not impossible. Oswald wanted to see how far he could push before that window pane shattered and the light of Ed’s real feelings spilled out. 

 

Oswald stepped closer, Ed stayed quiet. 

 

“Ready to--what was it? Pick up scraps from your master’s floor.” 

 

Oswald threw the words back to Ed, not caring how he caught them. 

 

Now it was clear, Ed’s pale face and his poorly concealed quivering lip. Oswald had him and certainly didn’t intend on setting him free. He reached out and ran fingertips down the length of Ed’s arm with an unfairly light touch. 

 

Oswald hummed, “That’s what I thought.” 

 

He grabbed Ed’s tie and pulled him down, stopping just short of connecting their lips again. Oswald noted the short, huffing breath Ed was struggling to keep under control and the thought brought him a twisted sort of pride. He took Ed’s bottom lip between his own, teasing his tongue across it before pulling away, making sure there was no time for Ed to reciprocate. 

 

“Please, Osw--”

 

He held a hand up between them.

 

“No, no Edward,” Oswald tsked, “I thought you knew better than that.” 

 

He looked disparaged, his cheeks red with embarrassment and everything Oswald had hoped for. 

 

“Please,  _ sir _ .” 

 

Oswald’s grin split his face. The title had always had a nice ring to it, a sort of prestige and respect that surrounded it but with Ed it was different--with Ed it was more than respect, it was recognition that Oswald ran the show. 

 

Oswald looked intently over Ed’s honest expression, though he was annoyed he couldn’t enjoy it through both eyes anymore, it was satisfying nonetheless. 

 

“That’s a very good boy Edward.” 

 

Ed swallowed hard. So much for the cold, calculating logician who’d felt all of nothing only moments before. 

 

“The dog isn’t here.” 

 

Oswald’s smile was wicked. 

 

“I know.” 

 

He pulled Ed back down, his kiss hot and demanding. Ed was bolder this time, more handsy than he’d been before and oh, that just wouldn’t do. Oswald snatched Ed’s hands away from where they were clawing at his chest, musing the fabric of his suit. He used the leverage to push Ed back and back until he was pressed tight between Oswald and a desk stacked too high with uselessly strewn books and blown out candles. Oswald resumed his attentions, keeping Ed’s hands pinned tight to his sides, relishing in his desperate squirming to try and break the hold. Oswald’s lips ghosted across Ed’s jaw and just beneath, pressing a barely there kiss to his thrumming pulse. 

 

“Ed, if you keep moving I’m going to leave you like this. I can handle myself somewhere else, leave you alone to let your imagination run wild with thoughts of how my hands might feel on your body.” 

 

Ed groaned and finally stilled himself, “I have enough of those thoughts to last me a lifetime, Oswald.” 

 

The confession was unexpected, it knocked Oswald from his carefully formed pedestal, the one he used to see over Ed’s massive ego. So Ed was ready for a fight, and perhaps he’d thought of Oswald in this way at sometime or another, but Oswald had years of advantage over him in that department. He pulled father away to assess if Ed was telling the truth, and more so to enjoy his devastatingly handsome features up close. 

 

“Tell me then, what do you think about?” 

 

Oswald let go of his grip on Ed’s wrists to work slow, languid hands over his chest and stomach. Ed closed his eyes and took in a shaking breath, the smallest groan of pleasure escaped on his exhale. 

 

“This--your hands on me, touching me.”

 

That was sweet, but not near the level of detail Oswald wanted. His fingers skirted the edge of Ed’s waistband, not quite ready to give the relief of skin against skin yet. 

 

“I’m afraid I’ll need more detail than that, Ed. My imagination isn’t half as impressive as yours.” 

 

Oswald knew what buttons to press, praise was easy and far too tempting to pass up. Ed practically whined and pushed his hips upward to goad Oswald into more grounding touches. 

 

“No, no Edward,” Oswald admonished, “you’ll do what I’ve asked and  _ then  _ I’ll decide if you’ve earned that.” 

 

Ed bared his teeth again and huffed an angry breath. 

 

“You’re cruel.” 

 

“Sticks and stones dear, sticks and stones.”

 

Ed looked down to Oswald’s hands still tracing with light fingertips where he could reach. 

 

“I think about what you’re like when you’re aroused.”

 

A bit clinical but Oswald wasn’t about to throw stones.

 

“And what do you imagine I’m like when I’m aroused, Ed?” 

 

His lips formed a tight line, it was hard for Ed and Oswald knew as much. The vulnerability, the embarrassment of asking for what he wanted was entirely new and so he would be patient, let Ed take all the time he needed to adjust. He looked at Oswald with a more determined gaze, glazed over and almost distant. 

 

“Untamed, unforgiving,  _ beautiful _ .” 

 

Now it was Oswald’s turn to be stunned into silence, he hadn’t expected such raw honesty so soon. 

 

“I imagine you forgetting all pleasantries and  _ taking  _ what is rightfully yours. And I give it to you, all of it, anything you want.” 

 

Oswald put his hands firmly on Ed’s hips, trying to get him to focus on his words instead of that far off place he’d slipped into. 

 

“Ed, it’s important to me that you know I would never push you to do something you weren’t comfortable with, I won’t take anything if it means hurting you.” 

 

Ed’s eyes were softer now, back to reality from the dark depths he’d been in before. Oswald did his best to offer the same level of honesty in his own expression. 

 

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” he brushed careful fingertips over Oswald’s bandages, “which is why I trust you with this.” 

 

Trust, such a beautiful thing. Oswald smiled, his grip on Ed’s hips was harder this time, more intentioned. He pulled them flush and stifled a groan when he felt the outline of Ed’s arousal press against him. The noise Ed made was less dignified but infinitely more satisfying.

 

Oswald ghosted his lips over Ed’s ear, voice barely above a whisper, “Edward, you’re going to get on your knees for me now.” 

 

Oswald pulled back to enjoy watching Ed’s doe eyes blow wide, his delicate pink lips parted ever so slightly. He ran a thumb along Ed’s bottom lip, dipping in just enough to feel the soft warmth of Ed’s tongue press against the tip of his finger. Oswald watched with rapt attention as Ed slid from the desk and onto his knees with eyes still fixed on Oswald, hands placed obediently in his lap, awaiting the next command. 

 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’ve done this before,” he ran a hand through Ed’s hair, pushing the fallen strands away from his face, “but that isn’t true, is it puppy?” 

 

Oswald wished he could have captured Ed’s gasp in a jar, his own little firefly to lend a glow in the dark. 

 

“You like it when I call you that.” 

 

Ed gave an almost undetectable nod, not that it had really been a question. Oswald pressed the flat of his shoe against Ed’s straining arousal, enough to feel but not enough to gain any real sense of pleasure. He felt the high, keening moan it pulled from Ed rattle his chest and fill his lungs, breathing deep the sweet air of desperation. 

 

“What is it, Edward? I’m afraid you’ll need to use your words, those sounds will only get you so far.” 

 

Oswald pressed his shoe harder against Ed to make his point, pulling back before he got too comfortable. Ed groaned louder this time, hands splayed out in front of him to keep himself from slumping all the way over. His head nearly dropped forward but Oswald tightened the grip in his hair, ensuring Ed’s eyes stayed locked on him. Ed tried to messily grind himself against Oswald’s shoe, his breath getting heavier with each sloppy ministration. It was so shameless and depraved, it sent a pulsing, aching need through Oswald’s stomach seeing how debauched his friend could be. But quick as it began with Ed’s keening moans starting to come in shorter cadence, Oswald moved his foot away entirely, earning a look that was somewhere between anger and raw desperation.

 

“Now now,” Oswald chided, “I’m not going to let you get off that easy, puppy.” 

 

Ed was past being able to speak, his hands still supported his entire upper body but long legs started to slip out from under him. Oswald was very proud of how affected Edward already was, but he was far from ready to relent. 

 

“Open your mouth for me.”   
  
Oswald held Ed’s chin in his hand, watching with rapt attention as Ed obeyed, pink tongue slipping past his bottom lip and sitting pretty. Oswald pressed his middle finger and thumb harder into Ed’s jaw, capturing every moment behind his eyes so he might never forget that blissful image. 

 

“ _ Very _ good boy, Edward. You’re doing so well,” Oswald cooed, releasing his grip, “and such a pretty mouth. Makes a man wonder if you can put it to good use.”

 

“I’ve never heard any complaints.”

 

Oswald’s temper flared at the vague mention of anyone knowing Edward like this, seeing such a vulnerable side of him. He leaned forward, eye fixed intently on Ed. 

 

“What a sweet puppy, all bark and no  _ bite _ ,” Oswald spit the last word, letting his ebbing jealousy get the better of him. 

 

Ed shuffled forward on his knees, reaching a tentative hand to Oswald’s zipper in a silent request for permission. He unbuckled Oswald’s belt with an infuriating slowness, making sure to draw it through each loop, ensuring his audience was paying attention. Oswald couldn’t help the low groan that escaped when Ed pressed his tongue flat against the head of his cock, still covered by the thin layer of his briefs. 

 

“Puppy’s get scolded for biting,” Ed kept his lips ghosting over Oswald’s arousal while he spoke, looking up through dark lashes, so sweetly obscene. 

 

“And for speaking out of turn. You talk too much,” Oswald panted through gritted teeth. 

 

The sight of Ed pulling back the silk fabric of Oswald’s underclothes and gently taking the head into his mouth was dizzying. The soft warmth of his mouth knocked the breath from Oswald’s lungs, his hand grabbing tight to Ed’s hair in order to stay present. Ed gave a muffled yelp, pushing himself into the hold. Oswald’s hips stuttered without warning, driving himself further into Ed’s mouth, causing the other man to gag with the surprise movement. Oswald quickly stilled himself and brought his hand from Ed’s hair to rest gently on his cheek, thumb soothing the tears pooled in the corner of his eye. There was a sick feeling in his stomach thinking that he might have hurt Ed, trying to convey through the soft touches that it was alright if they took a step back. 

 

Ed seemed ever more eager to continue, his slow, agonizing teasing turning into a greedy tongue lathing the underside of Oswald’s cock, the tight warmth of his mouth beginning to move faster and faster. The entire scene was too much, Oswald could feel his building orgasm pool in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“Ed,” he keened in warning, “ _ Ed _ .” 

 

He only looked up, Oswald noting the utter defiance in his eyes. So Ed had some fight left, Oswald could handle that, he was no stranger to bad behavior that needed correcting. Oswald wound fingers between the strands of Ed’s hair, regaining his tight hold and nearly doubling over from the feeling of Ed moaning around him. He pulled Ed back, sliding out from the heat of a spit-slick mouth was practically torture but the look of confusion he earned was enough for Oswald. He took himself in his hand, starting with a quick and steady pace, still holding Ed back by the grip on his hair. 

 

“You’ve been a very good boy Edward. Now, show me how good boys clean up the scraps from their master’s floor.” 

 

Oswald let the waves of ecstasy wash over him, release spilling over his fingers and onto the floor by his shoes. Ed’s eyes were wide with longing, cheeks painted a beautiful red that Oswald was sure even history’s greatest artists could never recreate. Finally he released his grip, watching with rapturous attention as Ed bowed forward and lapped the mess at Oswald’s feet. 

 

After tucking himself away, Oswald placed the tip of his shoe gently under Ed’s chin to guide his gaze upward. 

 

“Very,  _ very  _ good job puppy,” Oswald spoke fondly, “I think you’ve earned a reward.” 

 

He knelt in front of Ed, easing the man’s shoulders back and back until Ed was lying comfortably on the library’s cooling tile. 

 

Oswald crawled past unfairly long legs and settled straddling Ed’s hips, proud of what looked to be uncomfortable arousal straining against his slacks, all Oswald’s doing. Ed was practically squirming beneath him, pleading with every fibre of his being for Oswald to do something,  _ anything. _ His movements were fast and sloppy, hellbent on rewarding Ed with every ounce of pleasure he’d given Oswald. A poor slack’s button was lost in the fray, popped off by Oswald’s desperate hands as he reached past the waistband of Ed’s briefs and wrapped a hand around him. He swiped a thumb over the head of Ed’s cock, using the slick to start working his hand at a quicker place. The expression of pleasure twisting over Ed’s face told Oswald he wouldn’t have to work very long. 

 

“Os-- _ Oswald _ .” 

 

Ed threw his head back, the pale skin of his long neck an inviting expanse for Oswald to latch onto with unforgiving teeth. He bit down hard enough to ensure he’d break the skin, happy to let all of Gotham’s ungrateful citizens know exactly to whom Ed belonged. With that final possessive display Ed gave a deafening shout of Oswald’s name, his body jerking in stuttered movement, his release spilling over Oswald’s hand. 

 

For a moment they lay like that,  Oswald having draped himself entirely over a panting Edward, whose spent body was beginning to shake with the intensity of their activity. Oswald let the weight of his body press into Ed, knowing the importance of grounding him back in reality. 

 

He sat up very slowly, trailing soft kisses from Ed’s jaw and down his neck, paying extra attention to the broken skin near his pulse point. Oswald trailed his hands down Ed’s arms, threading their fingers together and holding tight. Ed kept his eyes shut for a moment, still adjusting to his leveling emotion. Oswald wanted to give him all the time he needed, simply there to offer encouraging touch and quieting Ed’s whimpers. 

 

“You are so good Ed, so incredible,” he spoke softly, “I am constantly in awe of you.” 

 

After another minute Ed finally opened his eyes, his lashes still clumped with unshed tears. Oswald smoothed his thumb over Ed’s chin, unable to keep the beaming smile from his face. Ed’s own smile was sweet and shy, understandably reserved for the level of vulnerability he’d so willingly displayed. 

 

He wrapped a hand around Oswald’s to keep him in place. 

 

“Kiss me?” 

 

Oswald’s chest ached with the raw emotion in Ed’s eyes. He leaned forward to kiss Ed, gentle and chaste, lingering longer than an outsider might deem necessary. But this was for them, and each man would gladly remain in that embrace forever. 

 

Ed looked around the library, eyes settling back on Oswald. 

 

“So,” he paused, “where do we go from here?” 

 

Oswald couldn’t help his breathless laugh. Only Edward Nygma would ask such a thing after what they’d done. 

 

“That depends Ed, where would you like to go from here? Wherever you lead, I will follow if you’ll let me.” 

 

Ed looked contemplative for a moment, settling more easily into his usual inquisitive air. 

 

“Well, I stayed in Gotham for you, so I guess it’s more I who will be following you,” a cheeky smile curled at the corners of his mouth, “you are in charge after all.” 

 

Oswald huffed a fond laugh, puffing his chest in dramatic fashion, “And don’t you forget it.” 

 

They laughed together, easy and comfortable, but they were quiet again before long. 

 

“I’m serious Oswald, what do we do now?” 

 

“You said it yourself, you only saved Gotham so you could take it back. I feel the same, and I think we would be stronger together.” 

 

Ed seemed to search Oswald’s face for any trace of doubt or mockery but came up empty.

 

“You’re serious?” 

 

Oswald held one hand up with the other coming to rest over his heart. 

 

“As the plague.” 

 

Ed surged forward, wrapping his arms tight around Oswald’s waist in a crushing embrace. Pleasantly shocked, Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed’s shoulders, breathing in the scent of drying sweat and sex that muddled between them. They were whole again, exactly where they needed to be, simple as that. 

 

Oswald pulled back to take in Ed’s features as best he could. 

 

“And we will suffer no fools.” 

 

Ed smiled wide and clumsy. 

 

“Together?”

 

“Together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ed trying to convey top energy with his speech was adorable, as if anyone capable of basic thought would believe it--so here's oswald letting ed know, he most certainly does not believe it 
> 
> (note: this entire scene was inspired by a nygmobs fic I read where oswald called ed "puppy" and I literally could not stop thinking about it for days and days until I decided I needed to see more of it so as soon as I find that fic again I will put their work in the notes as well because wowie!!!)
> 
> and nobody can call me out for using a popular tik tok song for my title if i do it myself so there it is, yes I am a goblin


End file.
